


Bed Time

by To_Shiki



Series: ___ Time stories [3]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Guy's on edge, Hal and Guy to the rescue, Kyle mocks them both out of love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys spend a day with each other, then go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time

Today was one of those days were the bad guys were easily taken care of before breakfast was over. Kyle got all of his assignments in and his boss liked them so much she gave him a bonus. And her private cell phone number. Both he and Guy were on leave with Kilowog’s promise that he’d make sure that neither of them would be called in unless the universe was in peril (and even then he’d call them in towards the end). All of Hal’s test flights went off perfectly and he was given the rest of the day off.

It was even a bright sunny day with a scattering of clouds. Birds were chirping and kids were out playing. Everyone at the coffee shop Kyle frequented were polite, customers included. Guy had a few words for what he felt about all that.

“Some shit’s going to hit the fan. Soon.”

Lunch passed quieter than breakfast with nothing more serious than a purse-snatching. That ended quickly by Guy sticking out his foot as the thief ran by and Hal grabbing the purse and giving it back to the woman. Kyle had merely watched it all with a smirk and commented, “My heroes,” in a decent mimic of the woman’s voice.

They waited anxiously all day as they went about running errands and getting mundane chores done to pass the time. By the time dinner came and passed they finally allowed themselves to breathe easy.

The rest of time after the evening meal was spent relaxing in front of the TV. Guy and Hal were fighting over watching a football game and the History Channel special on airplanes. Rings were used in creative ways, for them, to steal the remote from each other. Kyle amused himself by drawing caricatures of Guy throwing football shaped missiles at Hal who was attacking him in one of the various old planes they had shown before Guy got the controller back.

He had his back leaning against Hal’s chest. His legs were thrown over Guy’s lap to give him a better angle to balance his sketchbook.  Hal sat with his back to the armrest of the couch and his left leg wedged between the couch and Kyle’s body, his foot against Guy’s side. His left arm was wrapped around the artist’s upper chest loosely, the right around his waist. On the other side of Kyle, Guy sat with his back against the couch, right hand on Kyle’s knee and left guarding the controller.

Evening turned to night, marked only by the sharing of beer bottles, changing of programs, and half a sketchbook filled to remember the events. By the time the infomercials were on nearly every channel Kyle’s head was drooping and Hal had his head leaning back in what would soon be a painful angle.   Guy had already dropped the controller after his brain had been numbed by yet another product for getting ripped abs.

It took a bit more effort than he wanted but Kyle was finally able to maneuver himself into a sitting position, jerking both of his lovers awake. “I’m going to bed,” he announced as he slapped his sketchbook shut and slid the pencil behind his ear. He stood and stretched causing his shirt to ride up to reveal his own set of ripped abs.  He looked back and forth at the other two. “You gonna join me?”

The two on the couch exchanged a quick glance to the man on TV droning on then to each other. Matching evil smirks warned Kyle that he wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon. With the press of a button the TV was off and Kyle was leading the two on a merry chase through Hal’s house.

It took less than three minutes for them to corner him in the kitchen. Both had wanted to do so without the rings to make it more _rewarding_ for capturing their prey. Hal was in front of Kyle to distract him long enough for Guy to sneak up behind and grab the artist. A quick tug and the bending of the knees brought Kyle over Guy’s shoulder to be carried off to the bedroom. Hal followed closely behind already stripping Kyle of his shirt and pencil.

~*~

A couple hours later (it _had_ been a very suspenseful day, after all) had them all passed out on the bed, sheets barely covering their naked bodies. Guy was on his back snoring softly, right arm flung out to the side, left curled over his stomach. The fingers were barely touching Kyle’s right arm. To his right, head cutting off the circulation to his arm lay Kyle on his side. His right arm resting over Guy’s heart and leg shoved between Guy’s. His poor left arm was trapped between their bodies. Behind him Hal had his right arm around Kyle’s waist while the left acted as a pillow. The two were plastered together from shoulders to hips.

Dawn was just begun to lighten the sky. Sunlight crept slowly along the floor until it reached the edge of the bed. Inch by inch it brightened the room, reflecting off the white sheets covering the bed. Just as it started warming the room and heating bare flesh a green construct of a French maid snapped the curtains shut. The occupants of said bed grumbled and groaned as positions were shifted. No one wanted to get up and with the sun now blocked they had a good two hours or so before any of them were needed.


End file.
